There is known a vibration-absorbing fixture used to fix an article to another member (for example, see Patent Document 1). In the case of the vibration-absorbing fixture described in Patent Document 1, a first attachment unit is fixed to one end of a shaft portion. An elastic member is provided on the other end of the shaft portion. The other end of the shaft portion and a second attachment unit are connected via the elastic member.
Patent Document 1 also discloses an example in which the shaft portion, the first attachment unit, and the second attachment unit are made of a hard resin (for example PP (polypropylene)), an example in which the elastic member is made of a soft resin (for example, TPS (styrene-based thermoplastic elastomer)), and the like.